


Photograph (#5)

by can_opener



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates AU, enemies to lovers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the unlikely ones can be destined to be your forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph (#5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an improved version of my story.  
> Beta: (fewisnotonfire)

Dan's POV

Today was a sunny monday morning. There was only a small cloud in the sky and the flowers in the garden next door were in full bloom. It would've been a okay day, but it was monday. I hated waking up on mondays. Why did those Education Authorities out there decide that monday would be a good day to start the school week? I don't know, ask them.

I groggily dragged myself out of my comfy bed, brushed my teeth, picked out some clothes, and went down to have a breakfast. A regular monday morning for y'all folks there. But when I get down the stairs, I noticed that there was another guy sitting on the family table, and my mom was cooing over him. A guy with a black mop for a hair.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lester?" My loud voice interrupted their conversation. Lester looked up and gave me his most innocent smile at me. A smile that could fool anybody except me.

"Language Daniel! Language!" Mom barked out. She hated it when I swear but if that Lester hadn't been here in my house today, I wouldn't be pissed. In fact, what the heck was he even doing here today and how did he even know my address.

"Lester, what are you doing here?" I tried to make my voice calm, and he gave his his signature smirk. I hated him. I hated his annoying smirk, his infuriating laugh, his endless taunts, everything about him. Everything! 

"Hey Danny! I just came here so we could go to school together," I knew that was not his real intention but I let that slide. Besides, the school's bad boy and the emo kid going to school together for once? That would be a hilarity. I'm surprised he didn't wear his piercings today. I took in his appearance, and it took everything in me not to gasp.

He was wearing a red, checkered button up, his trademark black skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers which made him look rather dashing today. Today was the only week we were allowed not to wear our school uniform since this week is also the week where our school was founded, and the headmaster thought it was a good idea to give his students this kind of treat. Not that I actually minded.

But I was still surprised. Phil Lester could take this as an opportunity to look as badass as ever with his piercings he wore everyday and his scary demeanor (I'm probably the only person not to be affected by that) and he chose to wear something that made him actually look decent.

He should’ve wore glasses, that would’ve make his outfit cuter.

I felt a slight tug in my chest, and oh no, this couldn't be happening. No, no, no, no, this can't be. I felt the tug getting stronger and stronger and I clenched my fists to fight it. Out of all people, why him?

"Danny, are you daydreaming about me, huh?" Lester was inches away from my face. I didn't even realize that I was leaning on the kitchen counter. His eyes were so blue, with some touches of green and yellow that I could just st--

"Fuck you." I whispered. He looked taken aback at first. I didn't watch his other reactions as I went to the family table to eat my fill. I just wanted this day to be over as soon as possible.

\----------

"Lester, could you fucking please tell me what the fuck you want that you actually went to the trouble of going to my house?" 

"Why Danny? Don't you like it?" Phil smirked. Wait... did I just call him Phil? I've been calling him Lester for ages! What was wrong with me? I felt the tug in my chest, stronger than ever. Did he feel it too? Or was I the only one? Gosh, out of all the times I could’ve possibly found the one, it had to be at the tube station with a guy I don't really like.

"Don't call me 'Danny' idiot," I clenched my jaw and he laughed. Suddenly, his laugh didn't seem to be annoying at all. It was carefree, and it was beautiful. How did that even happen? It was still his voice, yet his laughter was like music in my ears. Gosh, tell me I was going insane. The tugging feeling in my chest grew stronger and I resisted myself from doing the unthinkable and suck this morning up.

"Oh really? How about 'Bear'?" My cheeks flooded red in embarrassment. Out of all nicknames, why that? Why must he copy what my mother calls me?

"No, Lester. No." I glared at him, but instead of glaring back, he only smiled at me fondly. What was worse is that I could feel these pests called butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh come on. 'Bear' suits you." I looked in his striking blue eyes, unable to believe what I heard. Did he just tell me that the nickname suited me? Oh come on Lester! Couldn't you see the problem here? This was fucked up.

"Shut up. That's embarrassing." And low and behold, a full-on banter just started. We argued over anything and everything just to pass the 10 minutes the train was scheduled to stop and let us in. It was very surprising because neither of us threw punches against each other. We just sat there, arguing like we had known each other for a very long time. It was great until the universe decided to fuck us up.

"We are sorry to inform you but the train was suspended at the Leeds tube station because of the heavy rain. We hope your safe trip back home." The intercom announced, making me groan aloud. I didn't even noticed that it rained. I looked at my watch. We spent an hour at the tube station! All I could think of was 'wow, I've never been comfortable to anyone like this'. 

The second I knew that, I knew that I'm screwed. Very screwed.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed that another hand held mine and It was surprisingly warm. 

I knew it was Phil and the thing is I didn't stop him from doing so. We walked hand in hand outside the tube station. Anyone who would look at us would assume that we were soulmates. Which I know we were. I didn't know about him though.

The rain was so heavy that the second you stepped in, you'd get drenched. I hadn't realized this and I forgot to bring an umbrella. Earlier, it was sunny as heck, why the sudden rain?

I heard a giggle beside me. I looked at Phil, who was in utter bliss, "I love rain. Let's walk into the rain." He looked at me with an excitement only a five-year-old could contain. 

"No Phil. We could get hypothermia." He looked taken aback by my sudden change of names but he brushed it off, sticking his tongue at me.

"You suck!"

And before I knew it I was drenched to the bone with a laughing Phil beside me. Pouting, I crossed my arms at him. He took my hand again and he gave me a small smile.

"Let's go to the park,"

We only needed to cross the road in front of us to go to the park Phil wanted to be. It took everything in me to not hold on to Phil as were crossing the road, afraid that one of us might slip and die. He gave me his reassuring smile. The smile that said everything is and will be okay and I relaxed. I was fine with that.

I really was.

We reached the park, and the scenery took my breath away. The park looked majestic. Despite the heavy rain, the trees looked greener than ever and the flowers were in full bloom. It was so pretty here I could just--

"Hey." 

I spun around to see Phil, with a content look in his face. He looked at me with the prettiest smile on his face and somehow, I couldn't help but feel this was only for us.

That this was made for us.

His beautiful blue eyes gave it away. He knew. Suddenly, the distance between us started to diminish until our face were inches apart. Much more closer than what happened in the house earlier.

"I always knew it was you," He whispered, his blue eyes never left mine. He always knew... He did? How come I only did now? But that didn't matter anymore. This was fate. This was our fate.

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of responding, he crashed his lips against mine. The passers-by that might’ve been looking at us didn't matter to me anymore. Our past hatred for each other became a bridge to what the universe planned us to be. Everything around me was in a blur, the feeling of his lips in mine kept them away from me at the moment. He knew it, I knew it, and everyone would know about it. But eh, as they would say, that's how soulmates go.

I guess I should be lucky that I found mine.


End file.
